Fight For Survival
by Renegade Zero
Summary: Better Summary inside. Basically Goten, Trunks, Gohan and an Oc fight Brolli in a sequel to one of my DBZ stories. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Well, here's my revised sequel to Here To Stay, anyways sorry to anyone who was a fan or whatever, about the long wait, but I decided to scrap the first chapters and start over again. Also, this is slightly AU, but let's forget about that anyways, I have't seen any of the movies with Brolli in them, but I have been able to find a few bad quality clips and bad sumaries of the movies.  
  
So without further adue, I present Fight For Survival. Title due to change if I can find something better, or if anyone else can...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z.  
  
Claimer: I own Reon, and two idot muses.  
  
Trunks: That is not funny.  
  
Gotenks: Are you insulting me!?  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~Chapter One, Clash Of The Powers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goten, the Dragon Ball is not up there." Reon muttered as she watched Goten look down at her, hopes of finding the sixth dragon ball first shattered as Trunks let out a whoop of joy at finaly finding the six star orange orb.  
  
"Awe, it's not fair." Goten muttered as he crossed his arms and floated back down to his 'Sister.'  
  
"Life never is little guy, but come on, I wanna get back to training. Don't you?" Reon asked as she scooped Goten up and flew up the cliff as Trunks followed behind.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Trunks asked, for the hundreth time. Reon glanced back at him as she answered. "Because Videl wants to see the Eternal Dragon and she doesn't remember seeing Shenron."  
  
"Man..."  
  
"Trunks, stow it. The quicker we get through this the quicker you can get back to training and pulling pranks on poor Piccolo."  
  
Trunks and Goten laughed at this and Goten wriggled out of Reon's arms and flew ahead of her and met Videl first.  
  
"Did you get it?" She asked the demi-Saiyan-jin nervously.  
  
"Nope," He said and shook his head. "Trunks did."  
  
Videl chuckled softly as she shook her head. "Never mind the questions Goten."  
  
"Huh?" Was all he could ask as Trunks and Reon landed behind him. "Well, where's the last one Videl?" Reon asked as she looked over at her. Videl glanced down at the Dragon Radar before punching the top botton a couple of times. "The Radar says it's twenty or so miles inland that way." She responded and pointed to the moutain range that loomed in the distance.  
  
A chill went down Reon's spine. "Hey Vid," Reon asked. "Do we have to do this now?"  
  
"Why, are you scared?"  
  
"Hey! Our sister faced-"  
  
"Goten! Exnay Noay Uubay!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I Said Shut Up GOTEN!" Trunks nearly screamed out as he hit Goten over the head.  
  
"Ow! You Don't Have To Hit My Head So Hard!"  
  
"Yes I Do To Get The Point Through To Your Minascule Brain!"  
  
Any further arguments were halted as Trunks and Goten growled madly and lunged at each other, sending dirt, hair, some bits of fighting Gi's and blood flying.  
  
"Boys please," Reon said as she pulled the two apart and stopped their fighting before glancing up at Videl. "I just have a bad feeling, that's all.  
  
Trunks scowled at Goten as he straightened his two piece light blue Gi out and ignored the hole that Goten had ripped in the small of the back of the shirt. Goten glared as he ripped off the last few shreds of the left pant leg, making it look like his Gi was now a bad combonation of shorts and pants.  
  
Videl rolled her eyes before she took to the air. "Well come on, we have to find that last Dragon Ball before anyone get's wind of what we're doing!"  
  
"We? You mean you." Trunks muttered under his breath savagely as he jumped into the air and raced after her and Goten. Reon watched the three fly away for a few seconds, an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, she did not like this plan of going to the moutains.  
  
Something was there, something not good.  
  
And whatever it was, Reon did not like it whatsoever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Powerful, and deadly strong fighter opened aqua eyes and glanced throught the forest, but he didn't need to, not to feel the four power levels coming near him.  
  
Frowning he crossed his arms and went to close his eyes again when two of the power levels reminded him of someone.  
  
Aqua eyes snapping open again he growled dangerously and deadly as he stood up.  
  
"Kakkarotto." A cruel and cold voice spat out, the eyes became slightly psychotic as the fighter suddenly vanished into the cool and quiet moutain air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is not a good sign." I muttered out, crossing my arms across my chest in an effort to comfort myself. Even Trunks was looking nervous, we had never been through any woods without something squwaking or squeaking, or something. But here, here it was deathly still. Nothing moved, nothing made any sounds.  
  
"Le-lets turn back." Goten said softly as he clutched onto my leg for dear life, Trunks, although looked at Goten with a sneering glare and muttered baby, held onto my left leg as Goten clutched my right one.  
  
"I don't see why you're afraid. Nothing is in this forest." She said cooly, but Reon ignored her. The back of her neck prickled as the hair stood on end, over the course of a year, it had grown strangely, it now spiked up and about, as if she was in SSJ1 mode, and had turned a cross of gold and ebony. Her eyes had turned an even darker shade of cobalt, giving the effect of blue with a black sheen. Also, she had grown in height, nearly five ten, and was taller than videl by eight inches nearly.  
  
"That's the point Videl. Where are the dear? The dino's? All the animals!?"  
  
"Pft, who cares, I mean, they being gone's better than attacking us..." Now Videl seemed to be trying to reasure herself, and it didn't appear to be working. "I... I think you guys may be right."  
  
"Oh, and here I was wishing we wern't!" Trunks snapped out.  
  
But before anything else could happen, a huge blast of green energy hit the ground before us and exploded with such force we were all blown back. And the power, oh dear sweet Dende! This was power to the extreme!  
  
"Run!" I shouted out, the energy level was coming closer, and getting more powerful but it was too late to run. A tall person stepped out of the clearing opposite of us. It hadn't been a clearing untill that attack, nearly a thousand trees were blown to bits, the ground was now bare rock.  
  
"Kakkarotto!" He shouted out, voice sounding slightly strained and with a dangerous tone to it.  
  
My eyes went wide as my memory suddenly snapped into place, from hearing Goku mutter something in his sleep about a 'Legendary Saiyan-jin' that was insane. "Run! Crazy Saiyan-Jin!" I yelled out and grabbed Videl as Trunks and Goten, thankfully appeared out of some rock rubble and ran after me, but it was no use, this guy was Fast with a capitol F.  
  
With no warning he was before us, and slammed a fist into my gut and sent my sprawling backwards and hit the rock with a hard thud, Videl groaned and twitched but made no move to stand up, or made no move to do anything.  
  
"Hey! You big bully!" Trunks yelled out as he powered up to SSJ1 along with Goten. "Pick on someone your own power level!" Trunks nearly roared as the two shot at the big, Saiyan. That was when I noticed something, his hair, eyes, he was in SSJ1 too!  
  
"Trunks, Goten." I gasped out, voice hoarse as I tried to drag in air into my lungs.  
  
But the two didn't hear me as the large Saiyan knocked Trunks away and grabbed Goten by the throat.  
  
"Now you gie Kakkarotto!" He declared and started to strangle poor Goten.  
  
"No!" I yelled hoarsly.  
  
Somehow, my ki flared up, and I found myself flying through the air, and landed a punch to his back, turning in annoyence the big bully recived a kick to the face before he got a punching jab of my fingers into his eyes.  
  
Crying out in pain he dropped Goten to the ground and gripped his face. Giving me the much needed presious seconds to grab Goten and Trunks and make a mad dash over to Videl.  
  
"Stay still." I ordered and dragged them over behind some rocks before taking the Dragon Balls and Radar and put them in the pack I had brough and hurled it far away, into the forest on the other side of the fight.  
  
Turning I met the aqua eyes of the Super Saiyan.  
  
"Who are you!?" I demanded, my hands clenched into fists and took a fighting stance.  
  
"Brolli." The Saiyan said simply. "Now where is Kakkarotto?"  
  
"Dead." I snapped out, in truth Goku was nowhere to be found, he had said something about an emergency in other world and had left, dragging Majin Buu and a very reluctent Vegeta behind him. Oh man, if Buu were only here, he'd give this asshole a good beating.  
  
"You lie."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever. If you think I'm gonna let you hurt my friends then you have another thing coming." I spat out with so much venom I was supprised the ground didn't start to melt infront of me. Taking a deep breath I let out a small hiss of pain before I let the scream come, throwing my head back as my hair flashed insanely, like someone flicking a light switch on and off quickly.  
  
Yellow and gold light flared around me like live wires, and there came two explosions, as I reached SSJ1 and then the second level, breathing heavily I glared at Brolli with a smirk on my face, he may be an SSJ1 Saiyan, but I was at the second level.  
  
Brolli though, did not look scared, if anything he looked highly amused.  
  
And then he roared and threw his head back, a green light enveloped him and with one nearly blinding flash of green/white energy it cleared and left Brolli at level two. And far above me in power.  
  
I wanted to run, to cry in fear, to do anything. But that would be cowardly, and Videl, Goten and Trunks were depending on me to atleast stall Brolli untill help could arive.  
  
If help ever did come in time....  
  
We circled eachother like sharks hovering over their kill, tensing and twitching, waiting for the opening that would be the death of one of us.  
  
Yes, death. I knew I would probably die in this fight, for this Brolli was even stronger than Vegeta, Gohan and even Goku.  
  
Brolli suddenly charged and I was barely able to dodge, or so I thought as he brought his other hand around and gripped my gut. For a second I thought he was being a perverted male Saiyan, but in truth it was much worse than that. I felt an intense heat and a huge blast of green energy erupted from his hand and hit my gut a mere milimeter away and threw me over twenty feet. I groaned and slowly sat up, only to recive his hand on my face, and recived the same treatment.  
  
I cried out as my back was slammed into the rock, Brolli didn't even give me time to struggle into a sitting position and grabbed my by an arm and slammed me into some bulders and then down to the rocky ground once more.  
  
My eyes were starting to water from the pain but I would not cry, crying would only let Brolli believe he had won the war already.  
  
But I felt like the war was lost, as he picked me up like a lifeless rag doll and slammed his knee into my back while holding my arms.  
  
I tried to cry out, but all I managed to get out of my mouth was blood, a lot of blood.  
  
Grinning evily he dropped me and let me fall to the ground, I fell bonelessly and could only try and get breath back into my body.  
  
And then, without warning a voice, small, fear filled but also angery and unsteady at the same time, range through the soundless air.  
  
"Ka-Me-Ka-Me-HA!" Goten screamed out and did his own beam attack, he had been turning his goof into his own special attack. The beam was small, smaller than a normal KameHameHa attack, but it was faster, Brolli didn't even have time to react as it hit home, but when the aftermath of the attack cleared, Brolli still stood before us.  
  
Brolli charged Goten without so much of a sound, but a purple haired blur came out of nowhere and slammed into Brolli, but the large Saiyan wasn't even phased.  
  
Trunks narrowed his now turquoise eyes at Brolli before he powered up a handful of of spheres and shot them at Brolli. The larger Saiyan laughed evily as he dodged them all, but he did not see the sneaking Goten as the young demi-Saiyan snuck over to Reon's fallen form.  
  
"Reon, Reon here."  
  
I was barely aware of something small being forced into my mouth before two small hands gripped my head and jaw and forced me gently to chew the small thing. A sharp, but sweet flavor swept over my taste buds, and nearly knocked me to my senses alone from the taste. It was a Senzu Bean, Gotens own Senzu Bean.  
  
Piccolo had given us three, one a piece, and told us they were for emergencies only. When we had been sparing in a three way fight, Trunks and Goten had gotten into an argument and well, somehow the two had decided to end the fight in an all out brawl and nearly killed each other. But I had used my bean, by breaking it in half and gently forcing it into their mouths and made them chew manualy, and then made them swallow the Senzu, had saved them.  
  
And now Goten was doing the same.  
  
I gulped weakly, the bean thankfully went down without catching in my throat as the healing process started, bones moved and set as muscules and tendons righted themselves, and a faint cracking sound came from my back as the bones straightened out and became a spine once more.  
  
I opened my eyes and met Goten's worry filled ebony ones, tears leaked down the sides before he grabbed me in a hug. "You're alright!" He cried out, unfortunetly alerting Brolli to the news also.  
  
Scowling Brolli turned and threw Trunks away from himself and into Videl as the human tried to blast him with a weak Ki ball and failed.  
  
"You Die NOW!" Brolli roared as his eyes shown with an evil light as he charged us. I shoved Goten out of the way and dove down and let the giant Saiyan pass over me, barely missing me with one of those deadly blasts, but he was more agile than he looked, and turning on a dime he sent out a kick that caught me across my stomach and sent me flying into the air. Goten let out a shout before he powered up a KameHameHa and shot it at Brolli but the large Saiyan just slapped the attack away with ease.  
  
Brolli threw his head back and laughed, the gold arm guards glinted, not in the sun light, for the dark clouds that had come out had hidden the sun away, they glinted from the light of an attack he was powering up. He charged Goten suddenly and knocked the demi-Saiyan over to where Videl, Trunks lay, and where I was struggling to get up.  
  
Without even a shout of the attack he used, he sent a ball of green light at us, the deadly orb drew ever closer to us, but we were unable to get out of the way.  
  
But that became un-needed as a tall person, wearing a blue sleevless Gi with a bright red sash appeared and double fisted the attack away. A massive explosion came from the mile or so distance it had flown and impacted upon the earth.  
  
Gohan narrowed his oryx eyes, his face an emotionless mask as he glared at the Saiyan before him.  
  
Short hair waved in the breeze as that single lone spiked bang hung over his face as he stood before us, his posture and mask like face was enough to have sent anything the knew of Gohan to make them know he was far from pleased at the person.  
  
With a short shout he flashed turned SSJ1, and then 2 in a flash.  
  
"Brolli." Gohan fairly hissed out in a rage nearly.  
  
This was to much for Brolli, for it seemed he hated Goku to the extreme. "Kakkarotto!" He snarled, eyes going wild as he charged Gohan, but Gohan was expecting this and jumped up, letting Brolli slide under him before sending a kick to the bigger Saiyans head, knocking him onto his back.  
  
Roaring like a wild thing Brolli was in the air in an instant and charged Gohan, knocking him away with a slap of a hand. But Gohan was down yet.  
  
Yelling with rage and anger that had been pent up for awhile he charged Brolli and punched him dead center in the gut. Brolli let out all his breath as his lungs were nearly crushed, staggering back Brolli took the the air and floated back a few hundred feet, a scowl etched on his face.  
  
Something told me the fight was about to get worse...  
  
Gohan growled deeply in his throat and stepped protectively infront of us and got ready for any kind of attack Brolli might try next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want to gouge your eyes out from reading it, well tell me in a review!  
  
Warning, Pure flames will be used to toast marshmellows.  
  
~  
  
Four reviews and I'll post next chapter when it's done, I have a lot to do you know not including my stories. 


	2. The fight! And a new warrior!

Well, here is the next chapter after several days of work on it. Also, the best song to listen to for this story would probably be Stairing at the Sun by The Offspring.  
  
Trunks:... This took you how long to update?  
  
*Glares at Mirai Trunks* Quiet you, or you have to watch the telitubies.  
  
Trunks: 0-0!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!*Runs away.*  
  
oO;;.... Uh... while I try to locate my muse, you read the story.... Oo; oh dear....   
  
Claimer: I own Reon, Kendra and GoRe *Pronounced Go as in Gohan and Re as in Replay.* !!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z nor anything related  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good heavens above!" Shin cursed out as he stared into the crystal orb, Rou looked up from his comic book and over at The younger Kai. "What's wrong youngster? Break the orb finaly from watching it too much?"  
  
"No, it's much worse, something is going on on earth and before the conection broke, I saw something that was not good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"... Something that could break the balance of life itself. I can only pray Vegeta, Goku and Majin Buu can take it on."  
  
Rou remained silent and set the comic down. "That bad huh?"  
  
"No, much, much worse....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, BEHIND!!" Reon screamed out the warning, Gohan barely had time to dodge the blast of energy as it passed him by mere inches and slammed into the ground. "Damnit! Where is he!" Gohan roared out, his hair flickering gold as his azure eyes flashed with rage.  
  
Reon and Gohan had been trying to hold Brolli back while Goten, Trunks and Videl got away, but this was bad, Reon and Gohan weren't strong enough on their own to take on the Saiyajin before them.  
  
Frowning Gohan's eyes darted about as Reon glanced around the fair sized clearing. Fair sized was an understatment, nearly three miles of forest was no gone from the battle that had taken place here.  
  
"Die Kakkarotto!" A roaring voice filled the air, Reon yelped and dove barely avoiding the attack as it surged over her head, Gohan snarled and brought his hands up, punching the attack away from them both and back at Brolli. It conected and exploded but as the smoke cleared Brolli still floated a good ten feet in the air, his eyes narrowed as power crackled about him.  
  
"Gohan, I think we're in over our heads." Reon voiced her opinion out softly as she backed up beside Gohan. The taller demi-Saiyan nodded once, "Yes, we may. But we must fight."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Should we?" Reon asked softly as she stood up as straight as her aching back would allow. Gohan nodded once and narrowed his eyes. "We're going to get only one chance at this."  
  
"Yeah, but, we are dead anyways. Why not go down with a bang?"  
  
Gohan smirked, it was an evil look to the normaly sweet and kind demi-Saiyan, but time for being nice had been shot out of the room with mush haste.  
  
Brolli growled and took a step forward, the rocks crunched under the strength of his power.  
  
"Fuuuu," Gohan and Reon muttered out simultaneously as they raised their arms up parallel to the ground. Brolli ignored this, thinking it was another useless attack and only continued to stalk forward, gaining ground slowly but surely.  
  
"Siooon," Reon and Gohan continued as they took three steps to the side and raised their arms, feeling like idiots but knowing this was the only way to get this done. "HA!" They screamed out as their fingertips touched and a huge and awesome light engufled the area.  
  
Scowling Brolli lifted an arm and blocked the light from harming his eyes to much before it died down and he glared at where the two had been standing and now... only one stood.  
  
The figure smirked and rubbed the side of his/her nose, sapphire colored eyes glinted with mirth in the afternoon sunlight as tanned skin gleamed from sweat. Long ebony hair was swept back and a green hairband held it around the middle of the mass, while several spikes jutted up and about, the gi was a dark black top with silver pants. The person looked like Gohan, but, more femine.  
  
Brolli blinked in shock, clearly taken aback by this little twist. But that was shaken off with a growl and a glare at the newest figure.  
  
Taking on a look of mock hurt and fright, the fighter placed his/her hands on his/her hips and said, "Oh, is the big bad boy trying to acctualy scare GoRe? Ah, poor fool, GoRe is stronger than you could ever be." The newly named fusion spat out mockingly and stuck out a tounge at the much taller Saiyan.  
  
Brolli growled dangerously before lunging forward and tried to catch the fighter off guard, laughing like it was all a big joke, GoRe dodged the punch and let out a mighty kick.  
  
"Fuck man," GoRe exclaimed as Brolli lay dying from the kick. "I didn't know I had that much power." GoRe sweatdropped and rubbed it's chin thoughtfully. "I feel.... Shit, that can't be right." It spat out and whirled around, eyes closed as it searched, face palling GoRe snapped it's eyes open and glared the way Goten, Trunks and Videl had gone. A growl escaping its mouth GoRe turned to Brolli and powered up a Big Bang Attack and launched it at the barely recovered Legendary Saiyan.  
  
"Say hello to Cell when ya see the bastard." GoRe spat and turned its attention to finding the dragon balls without the radar.  
  
"Found one!" The voice cried out in joy, it was like Gohan's voice at Reons pitch with a light echo of her voice too. Scratching the back of its head, GoRe realized something. "I wonder how they'll all take it.... I hope Yamcha doesn't try to hit on me... or Roshi... Bah, men are stupid..... wait, no, I'm not a guy... Not a girl either. Eh, leave it to Bulma, she'll class me as something. As long as it involves no needles." GoRe thought aloud after finding the last dragonball.  
  
"Up, up and away to kick ass!" GoRe shouted out and took to the air, flaring its ki and forced it to explode nearly and blasted off, praying to get there in time if what it felt was really happening. "Just hang in there guys, I'm comming...."  
  
~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~****~~~~****  
  
"Ie! IEIEIEIE!!!!!" Gotenks yelled as he ran around on the ground holding his but which was now flame on, Videl meanwhile had to try and hold her own against a four eyed toad but was failing badly as the toad kept popping about out of her reach and laughing as she found that each time she had a new cut or scrape bleeding freely.  
  
"Leave the chick alone ya creepazoid!" Gotenks bellowed out, only to recive a four way slam attack, he groaned but shoved it off and was able to punch Ginyu in the gut forcing the large horned purple freak away from himself eventhough Recoome, Barta and Jiese still held his left arm, legs and head hostage.  
  
Ginyu scowled as he rubbed his middle. "You'll pay for that you insolent brat!" Ginyu hissed out while standing tall as he powered up a ki attack, but before anything could happen...  
  
"Fuck off you fucking sick asshole toady!!" A voice bellowed out and what was left of the four eyed meneace was blasted into Ginyu's back from the momentum in still carried. Raoring Ginyu whirled around and recived a fist to his face. Crumpling, Ginyu fell to the ground lifelessly. Turning hard sapphire eyes unto the remaining Ginyu force GoRe snarled.  
  
"Let the brat go or you all DIE!"  
  
The three yelped and let Gotenks go and darted away, hoping to not bring the wrath of this Saiyan down on them. Muttering under it's breath and scowling, GoRe walked over to the fallen Gotenks and picked him up before turning around and scooped Videl up.  
  
Both curled up against GoRe and it sweatdropped. "Just great, GoRe the babysitter.. feh." Sighing once more, GoRe moved the two about before taking to the air and headed for Capsule Corps. But that wasn't the problem, in the back of GoRe's mind, the fighter could feel the energy of baddies that should be deadies.  
  
"Vegeta, Goku, Buu, you'd better be putting a stop to this maddness." GoRe spat out while speeding up and flew past a dragon.... a dragon that should in all reality be dead, flying on zombiefied wings and such.  
  
oo;; *Blinks.*  
  
"Alright, that was something you do not see everyday." GoRe muttered and decided to put the pedal to the metal and floored it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in Otherworld....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buu looked on confused as to what to do, Pikkon was beating on the wall of glass before him but wasn't getting anywhere. Putting one gloved finger to his right cheek, Buu took on a thoughtful look as he pondered this problem, he may have been no rocket scientist, but he knew that flailing around on this was more of a hinderance than a help.  
  
"Damnit all to hell!!" Pikkon screeched as he pounded on the glass with all his might before taking a break. Buu sighed, but then he glanced up and stared at where Pikkon was as the sound of shattering glass filled the air. Both warriors blinked in shock, looked at eachother and then back at the broken glass.  
  
Pikkon was the first to react. Sighing he hung his head and shook it, he was a warrior with honour and to be forced to do something so low...  
  
"Why green man sad?"  
  
Pikkon looked up and over at Buu and frowned. "Because I found the only way to break the glass is to curse."  
  
"Oh, if green man don't want to curse, Buu can!" Buu said in third person as he turned his attention back to the glass, taking in a deep breath Buu let it out with the wurst curses nad most foul language Pikkon had ever heard, but the glass was shattering like mad so that was a plus. Deciding to give into twisted fate, Pikkon also took a deep breath and threw out curses and cusses like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Meanwhile, with Goku and Vegeta...  
  
"Kakkarot will you just drop the fucking subject!?" Vegeta demanded of the taller Saiyan as both hid behind a bunch of jelly bean like glass boubles, trying to regain some energy lost in the battle with Janemba. "I am not going to fuse with you even if I died!!"  
  
"But 'Geta, you alread have, same as me." Goku replied while pointing to the two halo's over their heads. During the battle both had been slaughtered with ease, but they still had their bodies.  
  
Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes, Goku had yet to learn about life. "Kakkarot, just shut it." Vegeta snapped out in a hiss as he glanced out from behind his blue bean while Goku hid behind a dark green one. Janemba glaced around, grey bone like armour glistening in whatever the light was, and red skin even reder from the blood from their bodies. Harsh yellow eyes darted about searching for the two fighters.  
  
"Vegeta, listen. I know you have pride in what you do, and I know I may not be the smartest there is, but even I know when I need help with a fight. Vegeta, I mam not asking you to help me, nor i to help you. I am asking of a truce, for if we can not defeat him, not even Goten, Trunks, Gohan nor Reon could."  
  
Vegeta scowled and tried to ignore Goku, but the truth hit him hard. And with them trying to eliminate the zombies that had returned, over and over... they would be of little use in fighting Janemba.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta spat out in a hiss. He stood and dragged Goku up with him, Janemba was just turning around as Vegeta and Goku finished the fusion dance....  
  
.... and unlike with Gohan and Reon, it did not go so well for the first try.  
  
Janemba stared in disbeliefe at the short, obesse, and very weak fighter before him. What had happened to the two stronger warriors? Pushing the question aside, Janemba decided to just deal with this squat, fat fighter.  
  
Taking steps forward, Janemba soon found himself faced by the obesse warrior.  
  
Punch-punch-kick-kick-chi blast-ki ball-punchpunch!  
  
Janemba growled at the pathetic display and punched the warrior in the gut.  
  
-Brvvvraaaaaaaooot!!-  
  
Realing backwards Janemba gasped for breath, that had absolutly stunk! It was rank, disgusting, foul! Janembe decided to retreat several feet from the fat warrior but Gogeta decided otherwise and started to jog forwards, scowling Janemba kicked at Gogeta but only caused another fart to be released.  
  
"Auuuurrrag!" Janemba roared as he tried to get in a fresh gasp of air.  
  
Gogeta grinned evily and well...  
  
Farts flew through the air at Janemba, forcing the demon backwards untill something happened. Gogeta ran out of gass.  
  
Laughing nervously Gogeta backed up and away from the enraged demon before turning tail and ran for his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GoRe fretted as it paced back and forth. Gotenks had already dis-fused and Goten and Trunks stood besides their respective mothers as Videl watched the fusion pace back and forth. Shenron stood above them all, even worry was etched onto his great green muzzle, the Shenlung dragon had tried to grant the first wish, and then had turned it into a free wish to help GoRe disfuse, but...  
  
Shenron couldn't, for some reason the two were stuck for now.  
  
"Arrr!! It ain't fair!!" GoRe shouted out suddenly, tearing at it's hair before looking up at the others. "Well, we must make the best of a bad situation. Goten, Trunks. You go to north city and face Hitler and his fucking army, Jesus Christ, that mad man is just going on a blood letting spree." GoRe shouted out, over at the two chibi fighters nodded their heads before taking to the air and blasted off. GoRe turned to Videl. "Videl, you stay here, this is not your fight."  
  
"Like hell it isn't, Gohan-"  
  
"Look, I ain't Gohan just as I'm not Reon. I am GoRe. A Fusion Warrior. And I have no time to babysit you human, now stay here. And after all this you can all have Reon and Gohan back! And as for you," GoRe said and whirled on Shenron. "You stay out and protect Bulma, Chi-chi, their parents, Videl and whoever comes here for safety that is not a zombie, or dead made alive."  
  
"And of those that mean harm?"  
  
"You have arms, a tail, a head, use `em!" GoRe shouted out before blasting off, getting ready to save a city that would think Hercule saved them all in the end when this was over. "I need to get paid for this." GoRe muttered out and searched for the first opponent.  
  
~~***~~~***~~~***~~~****~~~****~~~~****  
  
Goten stared in horror at all the innocent people getting killed by being crushed by tanks or gun fire. "Trunks, why is he killing them? Why? What did they do to him?" Goten asked, desperate for an answer. Trunks looked grimly on and watched the tanks start to rumble up to them before answering.  
  
"Because Goten, this guy is a complete ass, he cares for no one but himself, he wants to rule the world and destroy those that are not white."  
  
"... Huh? But, they're white!"  
  
"Goten, never change." Trunks said with a smirk before turning his sapphire eyes onto the first row of five tanks that showed themselves. "Lets just go super and kick their asses!" Trunks shouted out as he let out a yell and went Super-Saiyan. Goten grinned and followed his example and soon two golden haired, azure eyed boys stood before Hitler and his several hundred thousand army.  
  
"I'll take the ones to the left, you take the ones to the right."  
  
"Aw, but Trunks, you got more than me!"  
  
"Yeah, because I am stronger!"  
  
And while they fought, Hitler attacked, gun fire and artillery sounded throughout the air and struck the two. Smirking Hitler crossed his arms and gloated about killing two children. Oh, but he should learn karma is an evil thing when fucked with.  
  
And Karma decided to have made Fusions possible....  
  
When the smoke cleared it showed the only thing there was rubble, and... a boy of around nine.  
  
Gotenks arched his eyebrows up in mock fright. "Oh now! It's, Hitler! Run, the insane madman, freakazoid idiot has come!" Gotenks slapped his hands over his cheeks and looked shocked. "And he's trying to kill me!" Gotenks rolled his eyes after he was done and crossed his arms, letting out a snort he glared at Hitler. "You should know that your war and reign will thankfully never happen." Gotenks spat out before letting out a few hundred ki balls and blasted the tanks and zombies apart.  
  
Smirking Gotenks closed his eyes and did a 'V' for victory. That was untill more bombs rained down on him, they didn't hurt him, but the humans and animals fleeing from the advancing zombie army were struck down. Gotenks watched in horror as a mother and child were blown apart.  
  
Gotenks twitched and the scene changed to something he had no wish to see. Roaring he whirled and turned to face them,his lips curled into a snarl and his hair sparking before elongating into a mane of golden hair as sparks and crackles of energy and power ran through it, his face changed slightly as he went to the third mode of a Super Saiyan and glared with ice blue eyes at Hitler.  
  
Taking a deep breath he puffed his cheeks out and created a few hundred Kamakazi Ghosts. The giggling white spook like figures giggled insanely and glanced about for their target. "Attack!" Gotenks snarled the order out. The ghosts shot off and attacked, touching and exploding anything in their path.  
  
Smirking darkly as the debrie dissapaited, Gotenks stood on what remained of the highway and crossed his arms as Hitler was the only one left. "Bye bye ya short girly man." The fusion spat out with a thick accent as the last four ghosts grabbed onto Hitler and well, badaboom. Hitler be no more in this dimension.  
  
Turning his back as the explosion happened Gotenks only let his smirk grow into a 'I-Am-God.' smirk and looked about for his next opponent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in Otherworld....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Janemba had fat Gogeta cornered between a rock and a big sword.  
  
Gogeta look on in fear as Janemba looked on as if bored with the entire affair before he changed hold of the weapon and sent it carening for Gogeta. The fused warrior yelped just as the fusion ended and both Vegeta and Goku scrambled away. Janemba looked slightly suppirsed before chosing a target and powered up a energy wave as the two dove into a mountain of spike balls.  
  
The two Saiyans convered tersely as the attack was powered up. Vegeta was against using the fusion again while Goku was pleading with the older warrior, they had to try again or all was doomed.  
  
But they were interupted as a sea of shards came flying into the hiding place. Goku let out a yelp of pain before he started phasning in and out so as to keep from being struck a second time. Vegeta was not as lucky, he was hit full force by the needle like shards of energy and he collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily from the pain and exhaustion that was setting in onto his body.  
  
Goku flaoted down and watched Vegeta, not with eyes filled with pity, not with worry, not with hate or any other emotion except, trust, friendship and understanding.  
  
"Vegeta, I know you have pride in yourself that goes beyond reason. And I apologize for not knowing what that was or is to be a Saiyan and have that pride. As you say I am a weak human turned Saiyan. But you have tasted what I feel, you know why I can feel pride, passion, pain and even hatred. Vegeta, can't we forget the past this once and call ourselves brothers?"  
  
Vegeta growled as he slowly lifted himself up and stared at Goku. "Where the fuck did you learn how to give speeches Baka?" Vegeta demanded of the taller Saiyan. Goku grinned and only dusted off what remained of his shirt and top fighting Gi. "I listened to Chi everynow and then when she taught Gohan." Goku admited with a Son grin.  
  
Growling Vegeta stood and tried to ignore the Saiyan beside him when Goku suddenly froze before grabbing Vegeta's shoulder and zapped out of there, appearing above the scene on a cliff. Janemba turned his head and spotted the two as they prepared to do the fusion dance. Scowling the demon was just about to charge when a yell of a curse over took him.  
  
Pikkon appeared in a flash after the curse and started to throw out cusses that would make a Sailor blush and Janemba roared and flinched with pain after every single one.  
  
"Now Vegeta! While we have time!"  
  
Vegeta scowled and clenched his fists before they did the dance and well...  
  
Janemba smirked and hit Pikkon on the sides of his head, knocking the poor warrior out cold. After watching the limp form of Pikkon hit the ground, Janemba turned its attention to Vegeta and Goku, only to find them fused. Frowning it shrugged them off, they were still no match for him. Laughing he jumped forward and lunged through a dimensional warp and appeared behind Gogeta, but the taller fighter whirled around, face placid and a small frown on his face as the monster Janemba charged him. Gogeta dodged each and every single punch and kick that was sent his way with ease, as Janemba tried to do a round house kick, Gogeta grabbed him by the tail and a foot and hurled him away, before the monster recovered Gogeta pounced, hitting and kicking Janemba without mercy before letting up and backing off.  
  
Shaking with withheld anger and rage, Janemba charged and punched Gogeta smack dab in the forehead. Gogeta did a mock flinch before snapping his blue eyes open and glared at Janemba and in a movement to swift for the human eye, had summoned a Kamehameha, and destroyed Janemba in one blow.  
  
As the dust cleared, a small red demon/oger stood before the seven foot plus fused warrior. His eyes went wide and he screamed, turned around and ran away from Gogeta. Gogeta watched the  
  
figure run before a small smile formed on his face and he glanced to the right to where Majin Buu was helping Pikkon stand and telling the warrior about having to face little mutant balls of light that screamed out his name all the time.  
  
Gogeta laughed softly at that, knowing he had to have met Babidi and Bibidi's spirit forms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Back on Earth...  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GoRe rubbed it's hands together as the last zombie fell to a ki blast before GoRe felt really strange and with an explosion of light and sound, the fusion ended.  
  
Reon glanced about herself as Gohan did the same. What had happened?  
  
"Don't ask, I don't know." Gohan voiced out as he held his aching head.  
  
Reon shut her mouth and decided to try and figure out what had happened when humans, cars, animals, trees and yes even buildings started to return or be fixed back to normal. That had to be from Shenron.  
  
"Reon!!!" A duet of voices screamed and Reon was tackled from the side by Gotenks. "I thought you'd be stuck as GoRe forever!!"  
  
Reon chuckled and grabbed Gotenks in a hug before kissing the top of his head. "So, what's been going on?" Reon asked the beaming chibi warrior. Gotenks explained quickly about what had happened, glad he had an audience for his adventures.  
  
Gohan decided that enough was enough and that they had to head home, as they were flying Gotenks asked Gohan a question, before the one split into Trunks and Goten just before he was about to begin and Trunks and Goten demanded what had happened only having fleeting memories of what had transpired. Then Goten demanded that he get the second wish as Trunks said it was his, then both claimed it as theirs for having to deal with a swarm of living dead.  
  
Gohan shook his head at that. "No, the wish will be saved untill it is needed guys."  
  
"Aww." Trunks and Goten ground out as one before the four landed in the Capsule corps front lawn, Shenron and the dragon balls were no where to be found, but Reon mused that was because Shenron had used the last wish to return everything to normal.  
  
"Daddiiieee!!" Goten hollored out as he did a demi saiyan stamped with Trunks to great their trumphent fathers.  
  
Goku laughed as he caught the launched Goten while Vegeta tried to ignore the growth with purple hair attached to his side before he let a rare smile show and mussed Trunks hair up.  
  
That was before Reon took the picture.  
  
Flash!  
  
Vegeta and Goku blinked in shock before Goku laughed and Vegeta twitched once, twice, thrice, and then let out a godawful roar and charged Reon. The girl let out an eep before taking flight and trying to keep the camera in one piece as Vegeta launched attacks at her, trying to hit the camera or destroy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, in Otherworld....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Calling the first, official haters of Saiyajins to order." Cooler rasped out as he banged a gavel on the table, the room remained somewhat noisey as only a few evil dudes stopped talking. Cooler's left eye twitched as he hit the govel again. "Quiet!"  
  
Still ignored.  
  
Roaring, Cooler lifted the govel up and then slammed it into the table, destroying both in the process. But he got the attention of all the evil dudes.  
  
"As I was saying," Cooler hissed out, glaring at the others. "The meeting is now in motion, so Shut UP!!"  
  
As the meeting came to order, a figure watched from the shadows and rolled her eyes. {When will these idiots learn?} She thought before powering up an attack and launched it just as the K.G.R.G. plan had been named and thought out.  
  
With sissy screams and running around, the figure was able to sneak out of H.F.I.L and back to King Yenma's office.  
  
"Reporting for duty sir! Mission completed sir!" Kendra called out as she saluted King Yenma, the giant red oger chuckled with a sadistic glee as he watched the insanity and chaos unfold for the idiots in H.F.I.L. "That is all for now Kendra." King Yenma boomed out, mirth filling his tone as the woman left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like it? Hate it? Did anyone even read it? Well let me know with a review! My stories need them to survive!!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well, this was the second chapter-  
  
Trunks: You sure like rushing things don't you?  
  
- -;; oh bug off.... The next chapter will be posted when it's done cause I know no one's really going to review this. Bah all the stupid people get reviews. Good lord, the stupid plotless parody I put up -and don't flame it, I know it's bad- got twenty three reviews in under a week...  
  
.... Mayhaps I should give writing up-  
  
Trunks: No! I am not going to a rabid fangirl again!!!! *Grabs Hakutwo and shakes her.* You will never give up writing!!!  
  
@-@;;... dizzy... *Falls over.*  
  
Trunks:... er... maybe I shook her a tad to hard..... *Nudges Hakutwo with his foot.* 


	3. The Plot revealed!

e.e; another chappie... *Teeters around.*  
  
Trunks: I am dead when she snaps out of it.  
  
Gotenks: As long as it's you and not me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z nor anything related.  
  
Claimer: I own Reon, Kendra, GoRe and the new character Breka.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been two weeks sence that attack on Otherworld by the creature named Janemba. Life has gotten back unto track and thankfuly the small amount of Telepathy Gohan and I had shared had dried up and now only extreme emotional distress would activate the stuff.  
  
So now I sit here by a small lake trying to catch some peace and quiet Piccolo had given up on training Goten, Trunks and I for the day after Trunks and Goten decided to practice their fusion instead of battleing. Having watched the antics of Gotenks, I had deducted that a fusion with the patora earings was a co-ownership of the body, but a fusion like this, was infact a creation of a new being.  
  
But right now, thirty minutes had passed meaning Trunks and Goten were about to-  
  
"Banzaaaaiiiiieeeee!!!"  
  
"Coy bungey!!!"  
  
"Goten!" Trunks cried out as he screached to a halt in the air and turned around, glaring up at Goten. "It's Cowabunga!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"No, now we have to do it all over again!!" Trunks yelled as he zoomed back up the water fall and dragged Goten with him. I glanced up from over my book before turning back, as long as they weren't bugging me, that was fine.  
  
Oh, how little peace and quiet means to two small energy filled children.  
  
With two war cries yelled out at an insane level, nearly killing my hearing, Trunks and Goten dove into the water, creating the largest splash that was possible. Getting me completely soaked.  
  
Blinking my eyes to clear the water, I looked down to find my book in ruins. And I had nearly finished it too. Glancing back at what was left of the lake as if filled up, Trunks and Goten stood in ankle deep water grinning evily. "Come on Reon!! Come swim and dive! ... er... uh... You might have to wait a few minutes for it to refill though..." Trunks commented as he glanced back at the water fall deligently filling the place back up.  
  
"Nah," I started while standing up and ignored the squealch of my wet fighting gi. "You two have fun." I finished with a small smile and turned around and walked away from the two.  
  
As I walked through the forest, my mind went on a thinking journey. Where did I belong? Not with Goku nor his wife, that wouldn't be easy on them, having to feed a full blooded Saiyan, demi-Saiyan and a three fourth Saiyan plus pay for the upcoming wedding for Gohan and Videl.  
  
Capsule corps? No, I really didn't want to fightm and Vegeta would, and Goten would think I didn't love him as my little brother anymore and...  
  
Where did I belong? Was I destined to find some great guy like Gohan had found Videl? Naw.... Bulma had teased me about the Supreme Kai, but that was just friendship. So... where did I fit in? Where wasn't I a third wheel?  
  
~They take you for granted...~ A voice whispered in the back of my mind. I shoved it back, not like I haven't had it before, everyone had one... right? ~They use you... take advantage of you....~ The voice continued on, even though I tried to ignore it.  
  
The voice, perssistant and loud at times, had only sprung up after my becoming perfect for the first and last time. Now if I powered up that far, I would either kill myself, or go crazy and kill everything.  
  
~They, do not love you.~  
  
Untrue! They love me!  
  
~Is that why, Vegeta called you, a worthless hybrid? Is that why, Chi-chi called you a burden... is that why no-one came when you needed help that one time, and then it was nearly to late?~  
  
I tried to ignore it, but the pain that wrenched theough my heart. 'Lies, go away. They love me. They love Me!'  
  
~They only use you... and when you are not needed any more, you are thrown aside.~  
  
'But-'  
  
~They only care when it concerns them. Did Goten and Trunks really hear you cry out for help when you were sick and that dinosaur was attacking you?~  
  
'... No.'  
  
~But they lied, you knew they were only looking for you so they could spar.~  
  
'... Hai.'  
  
~You lied to yourself so much you believe it now, don't you?~  
  
'..... hai.'  
  
"Reon."  
  
~Just give up now...~  
  
"Reon!"  
  
~Nothing wants you here...~  
  
"REON!"  
  
"Huh!? Wha!??" I cried out as I was pulled out of the dark void and found myself face to face with Piccolo. Scowling as he crossed his arms, the Namek looked really, really ticked off. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, suddenly I felt dread in the pit of my stomach... this was not going to end well. Piccolo grunted. "Goten and Trunks have pulled a stunt, it seems because they think you were mad at them for forgetting your birthday, or something of the like."  
  
"... oh dear."  
  
"Yes, and sense I would rather not have two females turn into harpy's on me. You and I will search for them."  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
"I'll tell Vegeta that you had a second camera hidden all along on you."  
  
"eep."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
I watched as Piccolo flew off in the direction of Dende's tower, probably to get the help of Dende to find the troublesome duo. Sighing I took to the air and headed for the city, where they were probably. A shiver trailed down my spine and I decided to try and ignore the voice a whole lot more. But thankfuly it didn't pounce on me again right away.  
  
So after a few minutes of flight, I found myself in the city, I had no clue as to where though, for I was hiding my Ki so as to sneak up to Goten and Trunks. That is, if I ever found them...  
  
Gah, it was all my fault, if I hadn't been so stupid they wouldn't have run off.... everything was always my fault... maybe they were better off without me.  
  
So with that thought, I landed and started the search for the two chibi demi Saiyans.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"Goten, why are we at the candy store again?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow. The lavender haired child had been trying to get the other chibi demi to get his mind out of the candy gutter so they could find a present for Reon. Finaly getting annoyed with being ignored, he grabbed Goten and dragged him away from the candy store and only let him go when he promised to not try and go back to the store.  
  
Rubbing his chin thoughtfuly, Trunks tried to think of what Reon might like. "Reon's a girl, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Goten said and nodded as he too tried to think of something, but the only thing that came to mind was giving Reon a hug, but he always gave her a hug.  
  
"And girls grow into women right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And women like pretty things..."  
  
A light clicked over Gotens head. "So we get Reon something pretty, and she'll love us again, and wanna play and spar too!"  
  
Trunks snapped his fingers together. "You got the idea finaly Goten. Now, let us find what we can buy for..." Trunks muttered as he dug around in his pockets before bringing out a handful of dollars. "Ten zenni and five nickles!"  
  
"I bet we can get alot of stuff for that much!" Goten said in a harsh whisper, in fear someone would try and steal their money. Nodding his head in agreement, Trunks and Goten set out to find something Reon might like.  
  
Just as they ran through a crowd of people and into the left side of the giant mall, Reon walked in. Looking left to right she thought over her options before deciding to go with the most obvious one. Where would two children head off to even if they were going to get something for a present?  
  
The candy or toy stores.  
  
Quickly Reon walked over to a board that held the map of the mall and scanned through the levels, and by the time she was done, she had nearly fainted. There were twenty candy shops, five ice cream palors, twenty eight toy shops, five arcades and much, much more.  
  
Rubbing her temples lightly, Reon decided to work her way up the levels. Glancing about she saw the escalator heading for the first floor, or second, or whatever. And headed for it.  
  
But unknown to them, a person entered the mall after them. This person had no intention of good. Long black hair was tied back in a braid that went past her waist, cold hard emerald colored eyes looked out at the world from behind silver framed sunglasses. Smirking she adjusted the red top to straighten the picture of a dragon out before stepping into the crowd and started a search for, something or someone.  
  
~~**~~**~~**  
  
I had been inspecting the tenth store for toys when something jerked my attention elsewhere. Namely a big explosion. And I mean Big.  
  
Whiping my about I nearly fainted, I could feel Trunks and Goten now and their chi level was so weak! Giving no thought to my own safety, I darted over to the nearest window and lunged through it, closing my eyes to keep the glass out.  
  
Landing on my feet with an earth shattering shake, I opened my eyes and well...  
  
I wasn't prepared for what was standing before me. In her clutches was Goten and Trunks, each held by their necks and both struggling for air. "Let them go!" I demanded from the person.  
  
My only answer was an evil chuckle as the face was lifted up and we met eachother, eye to eye. My breath caught in my throat and my body froze, while my mind, if it had not been in my skull, would be fifty million miles from the area by now.  
  
"You."  
  
She smriked darkly before throwing Goten and Trunks away from her as if they were diseased. "So, you do remember me. If only slightly."  
  
"Slightly!? Slightly!? I remember you scense Gero first made you! I am only glad that he realized you were a monster and deactivated you!"  
  
The evil female threw her head back and laughed, keeping Reon's attention on her as the Z fighters finaly made it to the knew battle ground.  
  
"Oh, that was just the one from here! I came from that Mirai Idiot's time. He destroyed Cell, and the androids. Not a nice boy if you ask me."  
  
"What did you do to him!?" Reon demanded, dreading the answer. Smiling like that cat that got the mouse, cheese and the mile the other answered. "I absorbed him. He gave me a such nice power boost too."  
  
"You, you monster!" Reon cried out. "You, you've been the voice trying to get me to turn against my friends!"  
  
"It took you this long baka clone? Now be a good girl and come over here."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come to your elder sister now or die Reon!"  
  
"Never! Never in a million years Breka!" I yelled back, my hair exploded to a bright gold as hers erupted into a neon green flame. We stood there, daggers being thrown in both directions, oblivious to those around us. This was the fight Breka had been wanting.  
  
I was her equale in each way, we had been made to fight any of Gero's enemies, but unlike me, she didn't just like to kill, nor loved it. She lived to bring pain to others, and unlike how my body had been weakened into submission by the toxins, hers was resistent.  
  
Growling she leaned forwards and sneered at me. "Have you reached perfection little sister? I have." She hissed out, only for me to hear, it sent a chill down my back and frightened me to the very core. Standing up she grew arrogant. "I will give you five days to prepare sister. By the end of the fifth day, prepare to join me or die."  
  
And with that she IT'd away. Gulping, I realized that the others were there. Chewing on my bottom lip I turned my head somewhat and glanced at the out of the corner of my eyes. How were they going to take that little bit of information.  
  
Turning I saw them back up and take fighting stances, I guess they had seen the resemblence too....  
  
Snarling, Vegeta stormed up to me and grabbed me by the front of my gi. "Girl! Who was that! And what happened to my boy!?"  
  
I remained silent and ignored the shaking he gave me, they would be no match nor no help in the battle against Breka. Not even if Gohan and I fused would we have enough power. Only. Only if...  
  
Only if ~I~ became perfect did the earth stand a chance at seeing another day.  
  
"Answer me! Who was that!" Vegeta roared the question out, eyes wild from... fright. He was frightened. I guess only he and Goku would be able to know exactly how powerful Breka was.  
  
I drew my hand up and placed it on Vegeta's. He had been slightly like a father to me, so he was owed an answer. "She is someone I have to take care of. Please Vegeta, let me go, I have to go."  
  
Vegeta looked like he wanted to punch my lights in, but let go. I walked away from the warrior and watched as he turned back to Trunks and blasted off back to Capsule corps. Goku had already dissapeared with Goten to get him to the hospital and the only one's there were Piccolo, Videl and Gohan. The rest probably hadn't come or were too frightened by the large source of power or thought the Saiyans could deal with it.  
  
I walked up to Piccolo and stood before him. "Piccolo, I need you to make me a pair of Patora earings."  
  
Piccolo was taken aback. "No-"  
  
"Piccolo, I am begging you. They are the only way I will be able to defeat her. Please Piccolo, not as a student to mentor, but as fellow warrior to warrior."  
  
Piccolo growled but held out a fist before opening it. My hands shot out and I was able to save the pair of sapphire set in silver earings. I clutched them as if they were my life line. Which in fact, they were.  
  
I whispered my thanks before turning and leaving. Setting off for the only place where I would be able to find the one person able to help me.  
  
Wether he wanted to or not.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"What a lovely day." Kendra thought as she looked around the landscape of H.F.I.L, and snickered upon seeing the evil spirits float/walk/fly about, muttering under their breath, and how they would escape.  
  
Well, it was lovely to her eyes. She didn't mind the harsh setting of red rock and short purple grass. Infact, she found it quite funny to watch as rocks and bulders were lugged by people in heaven at the spirits below. Watching the idiots scream like ninnys and bolt in random directions made her day.  
  
And also seeing them bob up and down like an acordian was the greatest too.  
  
And now was the incoming of the rocks. Whistling like missles and bombs, they came screaming down. Freeza was the first to hear it and let out the warning sound. A shriek and a mad dash to the court yard where the blood lake was, the only place safe from the rocks. But sense the baddies had a sense of personal space, only a few lucky ones ever got there. Cell of course was ten feet ahead of him before a rock hit him right over the head, knocking him out and over. As the clearing was emptied out, the rocks slowed and stopped. Frowning Kendra uncrossed her arms. The rock throwings usualy lasted atleast a good hour as those in heaven got their kicks of the week or so.  
  
But what happened next made kendra do a double take. She felt a power. Rival to her own level even though she was one of the first Legendary Saiyajin.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" Kendra demanded as she brushed an unruely lock of hair out of her face. The girl looked up at Kendra before turning her attention back to Cell. "I'm Reon. And I need his help." She said and pointed at Cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Die!  
  
Trunks: Eep! o.o! No, have mercy!  
  
Gotenks, sic`em!  
  
Gotenks: Barkbark! *Charges Mirai Trunks.*  
  
Trunks: EEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..... *Trails off as he runs away.*  
  
oO;..... now to answer reviews! *Grabs bin and out drops one* .... Oh well...   
  
Yeldarb1983; *Sweatdrops.* I'm glad you didn't. I hate having my personal space invaded when it's not needed.  
  
~Trunks: So you'd rather die than be saved?  
  
Gotenks: Got ya! *Grabs Trunks and a dust cloud explodes around them.*  
  
*Ignoring her muses, or trying to atleast.* Yeah, I know how it is. A very bad story that I found got over a thousand reviews. It was or is a Mary Sue Lotr story. *Shudders.* And you're welcome. And don't worry, this one's gonna be a long story. 


	4. Updated finaly! Fight! and a death?

I am alive! I am alive! I am a Moderator of a forums and I am alivealivealive!  
  
Trunks: ......... good for you.  
  
-_-; come near me and I'll hit you with a bat.  
  
Gotenks: ^^; hehe... uh, don't mind them... Hakutwo played with her SIMs game and found something... unusual... the SIM that as Trunks... loved Hakutwo's SIM! *Falls over doubled in laughter*  
  
Trunks:*Sweatdrops*  
  
......... Kill!  
  
Gotenks: 0.o; .... uh... oh.... IIIIIyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!! *Runs away*  
  
Trunks: Yes master! *Goes to inflict pain on Gotenks*  
  
Er... anyways, this was stalled by a massive amount of writers block and a story I am writing. *Reads review* ^^; man, I never thought I would get Brolli in character that well.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Reon, Breka and Kendra!  
  
~  
  
~You may push me around  
  
But you cannot win/You may throw me down  
  
But I'll rise again/The more you say  
  
The more I defy you/So get out of my face  
  
You cannot stop us/You cannot bring us down  
  
Never give up/We go on and on  
  
You'll never break us/Never bring us down  
  
We are alive!  
  
All my will/All my strength  
  
Rip it out/Start again~~  
  
Defy You by The Offspring~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"So, you mean... you have to fuse with me?" Cell snapped out, arms crossed and wishing he could nurse his sore head. "And exactly why must you do it with the patora earings?"  
  
Reon looked away for a few seconds before looking back at Cell. "Because that is the only way now. I have become.... perfect in a way that should never have happened. I should be the strongest, but-"  
  
"You are one of the weakest."  
  
"... yes."  
  
"No. I will not."  
  
"But Cell, pleasepleaseplease! You must!" Reon begged the larger bio android on her knees and tried to plead with him. "I can not defeat Breka on my own!"  
  
Cell sneered and kicked Reon away from him. "That is not my problem."  
  
Reon picked herself up and realized she wasn't holding the patora earings anymore. She looked over at Cell, eyes holding fear and a look of lost hope as she watched Cell holding them in one hand, and in one swift movement, crushed the earings. He sneered at Reon. "I will not help you, nor the other Saiyans."  
  
Kendra watched the stand off between the two from a distance and frowned, Cell could really hurt the young saiyan/whatever girl.  
  
Reon studied Cell, and her face became blank. "Fine... then I guess... this is goodbye Cell." Reon whispered and left, walking swiftly away. She would not cry, she would not. She only had one day left.  
  
One day to live before she died.  
  
Reon closed her blue eyes before she took to the air and flew off, knowing what lay before her was not going to be good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reon landed outside of Capsule Corp, and thankfuly Bulma and Vegeta were out. Probably shopping. Good, this would make everything easier. And it was as Goten and Trunks came tearing out from the house in a game of tag as a babysitter screamed and yelled in hysteria.  
  
Both halted as soon as they felt Reon's energy signal and turned to face her. "Reon?" They both voiced out, shock and hope in their eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's me guys. I came here because I forgot to tell you something." Reon said as they came closer and she crouched down to their eye levels. "I may have to leave for a time. So, I want you two to be good for the others."  
  
"Okay!" Goten cried out brainlessly as Trunks was more suspisious, but answered finaly. "Alright... on one condition."  
  
"Which is?" Reon asked, already guessing what it probably was/  
  
"You take us on a field trip." He said flatly, a twinkle of mirth and trouble making in his sapphire orbs. Reon laughed at this before mussing up both of their hair. "Alright, lets go then." She told them as she took to the air and blasted off, Goten and Trunks chasing after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[15 hours later]  
  
"Man, they had more ice cream than even three demi Saiyajin could eat!" Trunks exclaimed as Goten burped and patted his tummy sleepily. Reon had her eyes half open as she lay on the ground on her back as Trunks and Goten used her as a pillow/bed, meaning Goten was curled up near Reon's head and Trunks was laying on her midrif and one of her arms.  
  
She yawned and felt extremely sleepy, but they all did, Ice cream had that affect on a Saiyan when they ate to much of it. But their sleepiness would drain away when the sugar rush of all sugar rushes hit them from well, the sugar.  
  
"Reon?" Trunks asked before he started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Yes otoutosan?"  
  
"Will you come back? After your done with whatever it is that's making you leave I mean."  
  
"I will....," Reon started as Trunks drifted off into dreamland along with Goten. ".. try."  
  
Reon listened to their breathing as they slep, getting no pleasure from lying to them. She would probably never come back from the battle she was about to face.  
  
She slowly moved and set Goten and Trunks down, and kissed their forheads. "Gusei ai anta ni." Reon whispered out as she stood up, her eyes glazed over from the pain of leaving them without a goodbye hanging over her head, but it was better this way. Face Breka without the others and spare them of their sure deaths.  
  
She closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them and took to the air, she had four and a half hours to get to the island the fight was going to take place on and she didn't have any time to spare, for Breka would most likely be there already.  
  
Gripping the shirt, Reon pulled it off revealing a tight body suit much like what Vegeta wore when he trained, grabbing her pants she did the same to reveal shorts made of the same fabric and colour, dark green. She pulled out a diamond edged knife and sliced off most of her long hair, only leaving a few bangs to hang longer than five inches while the rest stuck up and defied the wind.  
  
She let the mass of hair fall down to the ocean below as with her shirt and shorts, she was preparing to die, and she knew there was no way out of this fight with her life.  
  
Reon blasted through the air, not caring if she wasted energy, for once in her life she was going to face this head on. Narrowing her eyes as she flew, she readied herself for the confrontation.  
  
After three hours of flight she saw the island she straightened up and landed on her feet, stumbling slightly she sighed and let her head tilt to the right and smiled, she sighed but that was interupted by a punch to her back that she barely avoided.  
  
Breka scowled as she glared at Reon, she had changed, her hair was now dark green, armour like Cell's adorned her body and the eyes... they were souless and cruel orbs of crimsion fire.  
  
"So you have made your choice?" Breka demanded as she glared at Reon.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And what is it sister? Join me? Or to die?"  
  
Reon stood up to her full hieght and took on a fighting stance. "To die."  
  
Breka sneered. "Fine, you have dug your own grave!" Breka roared out and charged Reon, the other fighter was barely able to dodge the oncoming attacks from the enraged clone/android.  
  
Reon flared her Ki and her hair exploded in a shower of gold as her eyes turned azure. She let out a short roaring shout and her hair turned a darker gold and then grew and spiked out and over her back as her azure colored eyes turned light Sapphire.  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Reon lifted her gaze and glared at Breka.  
  
"I have come, on my own power, knowing I shall die. I have done so, because that is my destiny." Reon said softly, only loud enough for her own ears to hear. Then she yelled out loud enough for any and all to hear. "Well come on Breka! I want to fight now! And you should know how much I hate too!"  
  
Breka sneered. "If you think you can defeat me, you are stupid."  
  
Reon frowned and gathered what was left of her dwindling ki for an attack. "That may be so, but that won't stop me anytime soon."  
  
Breka growled before laughing darkly. "You will never defeat me, and you have no hopes of standing up to me!" She declared and powered up too, but didn't go super, she just grew in power level.  
  
"DIE!!" Breka roared out and charged Reon. The other clone yelped and jumped out of the way barely.  
  
Reon landed heavily on her legs and was forced to jump away again. And the battle began....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks groaned and opened his eyes and looked around. "Reon.... Reon!?.... Reon!" Trunks yelled as he looked around franticaly before shoving Goten. "Goten wake up! Something's wrong!"  
  
"Huh? Wha? What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Something is seriously wrong Goten! Reon's gone!"  
  
"... but didn't she say she was leaving?"  
  
Trunks whirled on Goten. "But why would she leave without saying goodbye!?"  
  
Goten was at a loss for words before his large brown eyes watered. "You don't think anything is wrong, do you?"  
  
Trunks remaind silent, a frown on his face. For some reason he wasn't able to sense Reon anymore.... "Goten, I think we might have to do the Fusion dance."  
  
"Okay!" Goten said, thinking that this would solve their problems.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You will not win! You are to weak!" Breka called out tauntingly as she gloated at Reon's loss of power. The two exchanged punches and kicks, blocks and scowls, yells of pain or curses of luck as they fought, over the water, in the air and on the ground.  
  
"Inferno Rapid Fire!" Breka yelled out as she threw her hand forward, fingers spread and shot balls of red/gold light at Reon. She let out a strangled cry and dove out of the way, or tried to as Breka grabbed a hold on her ankle and whirled her around through the air before slamming her into the ground with a loud thund of rock against flesh.  
  
The girl whimpered slightly as Breka pulled back a fist and burried it into Reon's gut again and again, seeming to rain them down on the girl and caused her to cough up blood. Reon tried to fight back, but she was losing her grip on her power and fell out of SSJ3 mode, then the second and first untill she was normal Reon.  
  
Breka grinned evily and grabbed Reon by the back of her head and lifted her up into the air. "Now you have one last choice, join me or die."  
  
Reon drew in one shuddering breath and opened her eyes and focused them on Breka. "Never." Reon spat out with almost all of her energy. Breka snarled and started to squeaze Reon's head. "So be it, die then."  
  
Reon felt a slight preasure to the back of her head, and accepted her fate, there was nothing she could do.  
  
"Reon!? Let her go! Noooo-"  
  
And Reon knew no more..........  
  
Gotenks stood in horror, his friend, sister, everything had just been killed. "Reon..." Tears sprung from his eyes that he tried to hold back, but they fell anyway. Breka watched with a smug smirk on her face as she stepped away from the body and alloud Gotenks to try and see if Reon was alive.  
  
He dashed over to her side in a second, and knelt down. "Reon?" He questioned, his voice cracking as he checked for any signs of life. Choking back a sob, he felt none, and when he checked her head, he found places where bits of her skull bone was stiking through the skin and blood was pouring out of them and drenching her hair a red colour.  
  
"Reon, why... why didn't you ask for help?" Gotenks moaned as he cried openly now. Breka laughed. "She didn't let any of you know, because I would kill you with ease! Everylast one of you! Now... maybe I can find some... fun now." Breka said laughing as she turned and went to leave, but a black and purple haired blur interupted her train of thought and course of action.  
  
Gotenks stood there, head bowed and some tears still dripping from his eyes before he looked up, a look of absolute rage on his face as he glared at Breka and shook from the feeling. Breka mistook it for saddness.  
  
But what no one knew, only Saiyans that is, and then only some, is a Saiyans power is multiplied at points by raw emotions, rage, passion, fright, the untamed emotions.  
  
And what Gotenks was feeling was not something related to fear.  
  
What he was feeling was pure, unbridled rage towards Breka. "You... you will pay!" The scream tore from his through and his ki level went through the roof as he transformed to the third stage, skipping the first two without noticing nor caring.  
  
"You... you monster! I will not let you get away with this!" He roared and flared his ki, shoving Breka back five feet. The clone/android scowled and powered up while narrowing her eyes in annoyence.  
  
"You have no hopes of defeating me boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Evily cliffy I know. *Watches as two golden blurs fly by* .......... *Sweatdrops* Er.... anyway don't kill me and you'll get the next chapter... when it's done. 


End file.
